


Playing favorites

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 12:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Phillip let’s kathryn in on something regarding her future atChicago Hope





	Playing favorites

“The board is thinking of suspending you”Phillip informed Kathryn 

“I said you were an exceptional doctor and we can’t afford not having you here”Phillip remarked 

“Playing favorites now”Kathryn raised a brow at her friend 

“I'm sorry I said that”Phillip says to Kathryn 

“You only wanted what was best for me aside from the hospital”Kathryn replies 

“Getting all emotional that’s not something I do often”Phillip sat down behind his desk


End file.
